Heroes: Legends
by Vapollov
Summary: In a small town a few miles from Miami, a few teens find that they were meant for more than they thought. OC's. just a small begining is that how it's spelled?. R


**Heroes**: _Legends_

It's raining, and it's late. A lonely figure is riding his bike along the sidewalk. Whatever he's doing, he's not going home. all of a sudden an unknown force pushed him against a brick wall. standing in front of him was a dark figure. "This isn't over". The boy put his hand against the wall and fell through it. The other boy following, smashed through it into a pet shop. He pulled him toward him with that unknown force. "I'll kill you!" he threw him into the window but the kid put his hands up and flew through the glass. he started to run. he didn't think it would come this far. but if he must. he'll kill Simon before he kills him.

Six days earlier...

A girl sitting on a bench was drawing a sketch of a public square, people buying things, kids playing, that kind of stuff. she got so deep into it she fell asleep.  
"Hey, Natalie?" she woke up. "Huh? Oh, I must have fell asleep" "Fallen, not 'fell'" her know-it-all friend corrected. Natalie Foster was taking her Saturday into conservation. "Hey, I didn't ask for your opinion" "Whatever...". Natalie put away her stuff into her bag. "Um, how long was I asleep?" "I don't know... long?" "Thanks"  
As Natalie was putting away her things she looked at her drawing pad.  
"Ooh, whats this?..." Natalie put it away very quickly.  
"Nothing, just... trees and... fruit"  
"Ok"

Greg was sitting at his computer playing an online game.  
"Gregory! Study!" His mom shouted up the stairs.  
"But I'm not hungry. Wait, what"  
"Nevermind, repeating classes helps some people"  
"That's what what I told Mr. Linus"  
His mom marches up the stairs. goes up to his monitor and disconnects it.  
"When your done studying and i review you, you can have this back."

In a detention room three students were sitting waiting for the little hand to move. Simon wasn't. He was sitting there angry as hell. He got a detention for graffiti in the bathroom. But it wasn't his fault. It was the star quarterback. Who was in the same room.  
"Simon, Simon, Simon. Why would you write on the bathroom stall such awful things about yourself? Attention"  
"I didn't write them, but whoever did has an active fantasy of me" This pissed of him.  
"Ok you emo faggot you're getting it"  
The long hand moved to twelve.  
"You got off easy..." everyone left.

Greg was sitting in his chair looking at his textbook. unopened. He didn't pay any attention in class. He doesn't even know what unit he has to read. He heard his mom yell at him. She's leaving. She locked the door to her room. Then she left. He got up and went to his parents bedroom door. Climb a ladder to the window? Naw, might get caught. He put his hand against the door and leaned on it. Thinking way too much he felt like he was falling all of a sudden.

In a girl's dressing room at Macy's a girl was getting dressed. When she got out she looked at her friends. "Which one, red or black?" her two friends looked at each other. "Both.  
"But i used up all the money, i can only get one." They all left with nothing. They already got bags and bags of clothes. besides, if she chose one she would regret it anyway. Then she had an idea. "Ok, I have a secret to tell you that you can't tell anyone!" "What is it?" "I can't tell you"  
"What"  
"But I'll show you, wait here" she ran into the food courts bathroom. nothing. They look at each other.  
"Should we go in"  
"No it must be important, let's wait." A few minutes later she came out with bags that say Macy's "What did you do"  
"I got the clothes we wanted"  
"How?"

Simon was walking home when he decided to take a shortcut through a construction site. He felt feelings of hate fill through his body. Three weeks of detention for him. Two days for that jock bastard Joel. Joel Simmons had picked on him for his whole life. beating him, calling him names, using him as a scapegoat. He was fed up. He didn't notice where he was going when he tripped. As he got up he noticed he had cut his head bad. He was furious. He also didn't notice it but there were rocks and nails floating around him. He looked up and saw.

Natalie was laying on her bed looking at her drawings when she came upon her drawing of that she did today. She didn't how she drew it.  
Greg had realized he had gone right through the door and into his parents bedroom. "What the hell?" he looked around and saw his monitor on the dresser.  
Simon was playing with the rocks he was floating around. He wondered how powerful it was. he made a throw-like movement and it sent a rock flying, hitting a steel girder and leaving a dent. then he lifted a pole. and threw it strait through another one. He didn't believe it. He looked up into the sky as the clouds covered the sun.  
Natalie ripped up the drawing and threw it away. it was a scary thought. she couldn't explain it. But it happened before. so she knows she has to stop it.

The drawing was of a person being pinned to a wall with steel poles. and his name was Joel.


End file.
